Molded articles are well known and commonly used. Molded articles having delicate structures thereon can be challenging to mold and subsequently process and handle. Injection molding small delicate structures is typically accomplished by injecting molten material into a mold cavity and applying additional heat to the molten material while in the mold and allowing additional time for the molten material to flow into the small cavities in the mold.
A method of molding microneedles is disclosed in International Publication WO 2005/082596, and a method which may include the use of ultrasonic energy is disclosed in International Publication WO 2006/062974. A method of molding parts onto a continuous web of flexible material is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,671, and a method of making container caps on a thin sheet of plastic between upper and lower die parts which are brought together while an annulus of plastic is injected on said sheet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,932. The use of electromagnetic induction to preheat molds is known.